


The Space Between

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Life can seem to slow down when falling from the sky. Is it more scary to stay put and accept where you are or to let go and enjoy the adventure.





	The Space Between

I closed my eyes for a moment as the wind carried me down. How long had I been falling, ages it seemed. The air around me was warm on my pale skin as the sun watched my descent. I opened my eyes, catching the sight of the endless blue awaiting my arrival. How perfect this picture of destiny, chained to it's coarse. Where does the sky end and the ocean begin, I wondered. Would I find the space between them? I spent an eternity up there, calling the sky my home as it spit me out. Waters below, ever so inviting, calling me by name. I drew closer to my destination, yet I was stricken with grief. My sorrowful hands reached out for the sea to accept what little I could offer. Everlasting blue embraced me as I crashed down. Darkness covered my sight as the waters dragged me down. Sinking to the bottom, everything became clear. No longer did sadness grip my heart, tearing at my wounds. I'd seen the space between the sky and the ocean. I accepted my destiny with a new found smile, calling the ocean floor home.


End file.
